


Restriction

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [238]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Claustrophobia, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Une demi-heure. Une heure. Enfermés ?





	Restriction

**Author's Note:**

> C'est de pire en pire les résumés lmao.  
Sinon j'étais à l'Allianz Arena aujourd'hui (putain ça m'a coûté un bras le nouveau maillot), et à chaque photos de mes trois bébés, c'était un arrêt de cinq minutes au moins (et évidemment gros doigt à chaque photo de Rummenigge parce que voilà)

Restriction

  
Greg soupira, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était bloqué dans un ascenseur, mais ça commençait vraiment à l'exaspérer. Ça faisait déjà une heure qu'ils attendaient avec Bixente, TF1 n'avait pour le moment pas l'air de vouloir les sortir de là. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour ce qu'il lui semblait la centième fois, et comme il se doutait, il n'y avait toujours pas de réseau pour les aider à retrouver une vie sociale. Alors maintenant, agenouillés contre les parois de l'ascenseur, Bixente et lui parlaient de tout et de rien, avec le vain espoir d'être vite libéré. En relevant la tête pour voir s'il n'y avait de différence dans leur boîte de métal, Greg sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant les petits frissons qui parcouraient le corps de Bixente, alors il décida de prendre les devants de cette affaire.

  
''Ça va ?'' Grégoire s'était levé pour vérifier que ce n'était pas le début d'un AVC ou de quelque chose dans le genre

''Ouais, j'en ai juste marre d'être coincé ici...''

''Je comprends, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ?''

''Bonne question...'' Greg posa sa main sur son épaule, s'asseyant à côté de lui

''Tu es claustrophobique ?'' Ça lui semblait être la raison des tremblements

''Pourquoi tu crois que je pratique foot et surf, aucune restriction au moins...''

''Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.'' Greg passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le réchauffer doucement

''Tant que tu ne pars pas...''

''Jamais.''

  
Finalement, il leur fallut encore une heure pour retrouver la liberté, ça n'avait pas été aussi drôle qu'avec Duga, mais ils en étaient ressortis vivants.

  
Fin


End file.
